


soft, quiet observations.

by scytherion



Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival (Video Game), Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: F/F, and how could i say no????, anyway, awkward !!, bc furin really, best way to end my holiday tbh getting back into writing, hohohoho - Freeform, plus furin's a treasure so., they smol, w ww . whats a summary., wanted some youhane, you and yoshiko are gay and also kinda falling in love and bo i, youchan is a lot less of a ladykiller than i ever intended her to be
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2018-03-16
Packaged: 2019-04-01 04:02:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13990056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scytherion/pseuds/scytherion
Summary: In which You's a little in love with Yoshiko, and Yoshiko's a little in love with You.(Maybe a lot.)





	soft, quiet observations.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Furinjuru (Greatfinn)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greatfinn/gifts).



Sometimes, You finds her eyes resting on Yoshiko’s frame. It’s not as if it’s creepy or anything, honest! There’s something about how Yoshiko almost seems to command attention to herself whenever she’s around, yet simultaneously easy on the eyes. As she takes a few sips from her water bottle, You finds her eyes trained on Yoshiko as she prances up and down the roof.

 

You vaguely registers Kanan’s presence beside her while she notes the flutter of skirts and strands of silky hair. Kanan’s giving her an grin that assures You that she’s up to no good, but she’s too busy looking at the way the edges of Yoshiko’s smile perk up her pale cheeks to care too much about how Kanan’s not-so-subtly nudging her side. It’s only when Kanan digs her entire fist into her side that You turns her head to give Kanan her fullest attention, and even then Kanan only winks at her knowingly before standing up again to rejoin the group.

 

You’s left sitting in confusion, and it’s only then that she realises her water bottle’s empty.

 

* * *

 

Yoshiko’s been noticing that You’s hair is getting longer. The usually tussocky, silvery-grey hair is almost going past her shoulder, and it suddenly strikes Yoshiko that You with long hair is very much a possibility. When Yoshiko finally brings it up with You, You grins one of those blindingly bright grins that put the sun to shame, and she remarks offhandedly something about cutting it herself.

 

Yet it’s been weeks, and it’s becoming more and more of a distraction by the day. It’s never occurred to Yoshiko how You’s hair would be like if it grew long. It’s almost mesmerising how they curl and frizz up, yet straightens at the same time. It’s a large difference from the straight dark blue hair Yoshiko is so used to, and it’s making Yoshiko notice just how pretty You is.

 

Chika offers You a hair tie after her hair keeps getting in the way of dance practice, just as Yoshiko slips on the smooth tiles of the roof. Yoshiko attributes it to the bad luck of a fallen angel, and definitely nothing to do with You’s small ponytail or her newly exposed neck.

 

Nothing at all.

 

* * *

 

Everyday, after practice, You finds herself alone with Yoshiko on the bus back home. It’s a daily tranquil moment that You enjoys and almost looks forward to. It’s the time of the day Yoshiko looks the most innocent, the most relaxed, without any stress from having to keep up a tough front in front of everyone. While Yoshiko sleeps, tired out from practice, You finds herself unable to do the same. She feels a soft smile play on her own lips as Yoshiko rests her head on her shoulder, mumbling something incoherent while she dreams. It feels safe, like their own private haven.

 

You restrains herself from giving into the temptation to run her fingers through Yoshiko’s long hair, or hold her hand, or kiss her on the cheek-

 

You feels a light blush creep up her face, and she does her best not to inhale any of Yoshiko’s almost intoxicating scent.

 

You sighs, and she listens to Yoshiko’s slow, calm breaths which starkly contrast to the pitter-patter of her own heartbeat.

 

* * *

 

Yoshiko feels her cheeks flare up as she realises she fell asleep on You’s shoulders, _again_. There’s just something about You that relaxes her and allows her to let down her guard. She knows of some friends who have a rather strict and nearly uncomfortable experiences with being alone with their seniors, but she can’t relate at all when it comes to You. You’s smile is almost disarming, and her light, cheery voice, and combined with the fatigue from the day’s tough practice, Yoshiko’s eyelids never stood a chance.

 

Doesn’t stop it from being embarrassing, however. No matter how many times You assures her “it’s alright,” and “it’s okay, honest!” Yoshiko knows she’s just being polite and it’s probably a big nuisance.

 

You’s just too nice, too considerate, too good, for anyone like Yoshiko.

 

So Yoshiko tries to quash the little butterflies that threaten to burst out of her throat when You walks her to her doorstep and waves goodbye, but it’s ultimately a futile effort when You presses a small kiss to her lips before turning tail and running from the scene.

 

* * *

 

The following day, You tries to play it off, tries to avoid eye contact with Yoshiko, going as far as to hide beneath her desk in an effort to minimise contact with Yoshiko. She doesn’t need her heart broken by Yoshiko, not today. You knows she’s just putting it off, but she’d rather live in denial and pretend she hadn’t experienced the best five seconds of her life yesterday evening on Yoshiko’s front doorstep.

 

Pretend her lips didn’t still feel all tingly, pretend that she hadn’t enjoyed Yoshiko’s look of surprise or the pretty blush on her face or the red tips of her ears, pretend that she didn’t regret running all the way home without any parting words.

 

Pretend You didn’t already know that she was about to get rejected anyway.

 

What You had forgotten, however, was that she couldn’t avoid Yoshiko on the bus.

 

* * *

 

When You started ignoring her, Yoshiko had been determined to put an end to it somehow, no matter what it took, but now that she has the chance in front of her, she really doesn’t know how exactly to go about this.

 

Yoshiko has had just about enough of the thick tension between them, and growls in frustration as You keeps her eyes pointedly trained on whatever’s so interesting outside the bus window.

 

It’s the first time Yoshiko has felt so far from You, even though they’re close enough for their hands to brush.

 

In fact, she’s so sick of tolerating this whatever-this-is, that Yoshiko ignores the ten thousand voices of reason and all the ways it could go wrong crowding her head, cups You’s face, ignoring her yelp of surprise, before pressing her lips against You’s.

 

What starts out as an angry, impulsive kiss becomes a lot more comfortable and longing. You slowly relaxes as understanding finally dawns upon her face, before she starts to reciprocate, humming as she smiles into the kiss. Yoshiko finally, finally manages to tangle her fingers into the soft tendrils of You’s hair, bunching it up in a fist as she tries to press herself closer to You, and somehow, You’s shaking hands find themselves looped around Yoshiko’s waist. You’s look of disbelief when they part, which quickly melts into the biggest smile Yoshiko has ever seen, is more than enough to convince Yoshiko the leap had been worth it. The corners of You’s eyes crinkle up with joy, and You tackles her into a hug, peppering Yoshiko’s face and neck with little kisses, while Yoshiko squawks and begs for mercy.

 

They miss their stop, but Yoshiko has a feeling that this time, You’s probably alright with it.

 

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr: scytherion.tumblr.com / scythes-spaghettis.tumblr.com
> 
> ss,ssh,shout rarepairs at me,,
> 
> thanks for reading!! ( ` ω´)ゝ hope yall enjoyed it even if it's a lil mess!


End file.
